


Whoop

by BloodieSpiders



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Honest idk why I'm starting another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodieSpiders/pseuds/BloodieSpiders
Summary: Grian buildsBoom.
Kudos: 4





	Whoop

Time never stops. Nothing new though. Time didn't stop when his parents died. Time didn't stop when hundreds of people died because of him. Time didn't stop when he 'joined' the Watchers. Time didn't stop for him. It never did. That's why he finds it ironic that he's the time god.(Among others) Death, and destruction followed him everywhere. Misfortune was his mistress. His emotions were gone. His life was gone. _~~HE~~_ ~~SHOULD~~ ~~BE~~ ~~G~~ ~~O~~ ~~N~~ ~~E~~. _Grian it's all your fault. Its-_ "Grian..?" It was dark when he woke up, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he was... **_Drowning_**. Wait, then what was that voice? Grian slowly fell back asleep, the water calmed him. Drowning was peaceful. Not bA- "What was that?!" Ren. "Calm down." Xisuma. "Gri..?" Mumbo. "Mumb-" _Don't trust them Grian. You drowned. Your hallucinating. It's not them. You know this. **Too well.** How did I die in the first place? _As Grian slowly opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't in Hermitcraft, he was back home. 'home' "Prince Charles, welcome back."


End file.
